Amuto OneShots
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T or M. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is a new story, and I hope you like it! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

1: My True Self

_Ikuto. _That name burns in my head. Ever since I helped him get out of the Death Rebel plan, and since he kissed me-even though it was on the cheek- and ever since he left, I have heard that name in my head. Ikuto, I found my true self. Did you find your father? Ran Miki Suu and Dia are gone. I bet that Yoru is too.

My parents got stir crazy. They keep asking me, _why? Why did you break up with that boy? _Yeah, I finally broke up with Tadase, and now I think he's with Lulu. The reason I broke up with him is because I keep thinking of a perverted blue haired neko.

Ikuto, please come home.

**Short and sweet and to the point. I showed my friend this, and she started to CRY...its that sad? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! The second one-shot that I wrote. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

2: Snowmen

Me and Ami were out in the school courtyard making a snowman. No, it wasn't my idea. It was Ami's. What Ami liked to do is throw snowballs at me and make me mess up because I was doing all the work. Eventually, I got tired of it. "Ami, how about you go buy some Taiyaki?"

"Yesh!" She cried, grabbing the money out of my hand. Soon, she was sitting on a bench eating her snack. I on the other hand got back to work. I was walking around until the big snowball I had got too heavy. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and pushed the ball of snow harder. I got to a certain point when I had made two snowballs, and they were stacked ontop of one another. I admired my work since I used it without Miki's help, until I felt a cold sensation down my back. I yelped, frantically trying to get the snow out of my jacket. I heard two roars of laughter; one that was definantly Ami's, and one more husky and velvety. I didn't even have to turn around. "Ikuto!"

"W-what?" he asked, his voice trembling with laughter. The laughter stopped as his face was covered with a white substance called snow. There I was, snowball in hand, smirk plastered on my face. "You look so retarded."

That was when he started runnin after me. Ami was laughing, her squels were the only thing that I could here over our laughter. Ikuto soon caught up to me and pinned me down, right next to the snowmans body, and acciedentaly knocked the middle down. "Awww...Do you know how long it took me to make that?" I asked as I pushed snow onto his face.

"Probably not as long as it took me to plan this," he said, and kissed me in the snow. And I could've sworn that I heard my dad yelling. Yep, Ami told him about us.

**I Really like this one. Next one should be better. onegai, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**It doesn't sound good. Aww well, this was the best I could think of. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

3: Birthday

Today is December 1st. Otherwise known as my birthday. I would love to see Amu, but that isn't really possible. She is in italy with Utau for a world tour. I miss the both of them. So now, I'm here, walking in the park, alone.

I walked by the area where I played for Amu, and I heard music. It was two girls singing. (**the song is Lion by...people. NOT GOOD WITH NAMES! URL on profile.) **I walked closer, and I saw everyone. The two I was most happy to see were Utau and Amu, who were singing the song. Amu has a nicer voice now. I was glad to see them. They were singing with thier hearts. The song ended and Utau ran up to me. "Happy Birthday! Ikuto~ Ikuto~ Ikuto! Ikuto!" I dodged all her hugs. "Awwww, you're such a meanie."

"I can read your hug pattern." Amu walked up to me. She miled and hugged me. The next thing completly came out of nowhere.

SHE KISSED ME. I gladly kissed her back. "Amu, I missed you, and I love you."

"Only reason I came back, perv."

**If there are any notices, they will be on the reviews page. thats all. onegai R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I started this at 6:30 am and ended at 6:58 am. Yeah, I type really fast. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID, TADASE WOULD BE DEAD!**

4: Cold

I was going to go bother Amu again. It's now a daily habit, so she's used to it. I got to the balconey, and I heard noises. Coughing. I looked through the window, and Amu was lying in bed. She must have gotten a cold or something. Amu turned her head and mouthed: Its open. I quietly opened and closed the door, and walked to the bed. The Amu in bed was nothing like the Amu before.

The Amu before has nice shining honey eyes, and cream colored skin. She was always cheerful and happy. The Amu in front of me, was nothing like that. He eyes lost thier shine, her skin went pale, as white as a ghost most likely! And here she was all gloomy and sad. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Not that good. I don't have a tempature thats good. But, the coughing won't stop. Mom said that it's just a cold." She explained in a rathe tired voice.

"Oh, Then I should leave."

"No!" She whispered and grabbed my hand, "Stay with me." I turned around. "My parents had to go to work, and Ami went to a friends. What if I get worse? Then who will help me?" I sat next to the bed. "I will help you." I climbed in the bd with her and fell asleep.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I couldn't wake up. My nose was clogged and my throat hurt. "Ikuto! The cold went away!"

"Yeah, away to me." Amu looked at me worried. "I'm sorry Ikuto."

I shook my head. "Don't be. I deserve this." Amu smiled.

"So, time to make Ikuto feel better!" I smirked and hugged her.

"Even if I'm sick, I still love you Amu."

"S-Shut u-up I-I-Ikuto."

"Aww, Amu-koi, that hurt my feelings."

"No Amu-koi, and feelings my ass."

**Soooooooo? What do you think? R&R Push the button, I know you want to!**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** V**

** Push it! Do it! If you do, then I will put a lemon in the next chapter!**

** I NEED 10 TOTAL REVIEWS! TO PUT A LEMON!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sweatdrops* You guys really want a lemon. THIS IS RATED M. I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND I NEVER WILL!**

5: A night to remember

Halloween. My worst favorite holiday. It was a day where anything can happen. And now I'm stuck babysitting Ami while she trick or treats. Hooray.

_Flashback_

_"But Mom!" I cried._

_"You Have to. Ami wants it, and I have to give out candy. We already got you a costume." She held up a cat costume. "you are kidding me." I said._

So now I'm stuck with it. grrr. I walked with Ami around town, and She got candy while I made sure no one kidnapped her. "Onee-chan, can chuu go wish me to tshis houshe?" I nodded and went with her. The 3 year old had a point. This house was kinda creepy. the decorations didn't help. She rang the doorbell. "Trick of threat! (**Trick of Threat! HA! Typo! That is FUNNY! HA! Om my god. Ha...)** Ah! Onii-chan!" I looked over. "Onii-chan? Ami call _YOU _Onii-chan?" Guess who was at the door. IKUTO.

"Amu, aren't you a little too old to be trick-or- treating?" He looked at me funny. "And did you dress like that for me?"

"No, And i am making sure that Ami is safe, and I am wearing this because my mom made me. I didn't wear it for you."

"Awww, Amu-koi that hurt."

"Amu-koi my ass. WAIT! AMU-_KOI? _You have NO RIGHT to call me that." I felt something on my nose. I looked at Ikuto and he picked Ami up. "Its gonna rain."

"no Shit Sherlock." I whispered. the little girl must've tired out, because she was sound aleep. Ikuto called my parents. "Mrs. Hinamori?"

"..."

"Yes, it started to rain and do you mind if I keep the girls here tonight?"

"..."

"Because Ami fell asleep, and it is raining heavily now."

"..."

"thank you." He hung up the phone. "Your mom sad that you can stay here the night. I will give you clothes." He looked at Ami. "And I guess that I should Bring Ami up." He picked her up, and started walking upstairs. Ikuto passed his room, and I sneaked in. His room was amazing! I sat on the bed. I curled up and fell asleep.

**POV CHANGE IKUTO~**

I brought Ami up to Utau's old room and set her on the bed. "Good night, Ami." I walked out of the room, and closed the door. I could have sworn that Amu was following us. I walked into my room, and Amu was Laying there fast asleep. I smiled. This girl can be so cute sometimes. I shook her lightly. "Amu, Hey, Amu wake up." She mumbled something. The next thing I knew she was kissing me!

**LEMON AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, SKIP IT TO THE NEXT BLOODED(AGain! Another typo! OMG! there is something wrong with me.) SECTION.**

Amu kissed me. WOW. Something is up. She woke up as soon as I kissed her back. She relaxed and started to deepen the kiss.

**POV CHANGE NORMAL~**

While the two were kissing, Ikuto found a way into Amu's shirt. He massaged her breasts against the fabric of the bra and she moaned. Ikuto then took off Amu's shirt and threw it in the corner of the room. He soon unclapsed the bra, and that was lying in the corner as well. This was gonna be a hell of a night.

Amu took of Ikuto's shirt, and traced the outline of his chest. God, why was he so so so...sexy? This was unimaginable. He took off his pants, and his boxers. Ikuto's cock sprang out. Amu also took off her skirt and panties, and sat down on the floor in front of him. She grabbed his dick, and started to give it a blow job. Ikuto was moaning and trying to stop himself from coming on her beutiful body. "ikuto, you can let it out." She said. He cummed all over her face and in her mouth, and she enjoyed it.

Soon, Amu was on the bed, and Ikuto was hovering over her. He started slow. He stopped when he felt a wall. This girl was still a virgin. ikuto was about to change that. He thrust hard, and Amu had tears coming out of her eyes. He waited for her to ajust, and when she was ready he started going at a steady motion. She grabbed his shoulders, and dug her nails into them. The pain soon became pleasure. She was moaning. Amu felt her climax nearing as she cried out Ikuto's name. She cummed, and ikuto collapsed on the bed beside her after realesing his seeds. "Amu, I love you."

"I love you too."

**As you can see, I got 10 reviews. And I didn't write this, I had a friend do it. So yeah Onegai,R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**T****his is a sad one-shot, and somehow I thought of it while singing this song. Aimo. From Macross Frontier by Ranka. It is a really nice song and you can listen to it. All you have to do is go on my profile and it will be there. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONG AIMO!**

I believed in love. Of course I did. But, Then again, bad things may happen.

_Aimo aimo_  
_Neederu ruushe_  
_Noina miria_  
_Enderu purodea_  
_Fotomi_

I hated that day. The day when _____ died. He was a good friend. A good boyfriend I should say. If that hadn't of happened, he would still be here.

_Koko wa attaka na umi da yo_

I knew that death would come one way, but not this way. _____ was the victim. Why couldn't it be me? What did he do to desrve this?  
_  
Ruurei rureia_  
_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_  
_Ruurei rureia_  
_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

I visit his grave everyday now, but all I do is cry. "Why," I say. "Why did he have to die for me? It should have been me!"

_Aimo aimo_  
_Neederu ruushe_  
_Noina miria_  
_Enderu purodea_  
_Fotomi_

I Hated it. I was falling apart. I was used to him coming every night. Now, I'm Lonely. God, why did this happen?

_Koko wa attaka na umi da yo_

I still beieve that somehow I was the target, and that I was gonna get shot, but _____ protected me.

_Mune no oku ni nemuru ooki na ooki na itsukushimi wa_  
_Tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me o samasu yo_

I miss you. I miss you, and I want you to be here. I want to be in your arms. I wanna kiss you. EVERYTHING! WHY DID YOU GO!

_Koko wa attaka na umi da yo_

There should be everything you want in heaven but only one thing will be missing. Me.

_Aimo aimo neederu ruushe_  
_Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai_  
_Oide attaka na sora da yo _

Ikuto, why did you die for me?

**This was so sad. I was crying after I finished the first copy. WHAAA! Why DID you die? R&R**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I haven't been updating becuase my uncle died and I am taking it hard. So please be perpared for long waits.  
Amu: Aww, koneko, I'm So sorry.  
ikuto: Yeah. If I lost Amu, I would feel like crap.  
Koneko: I do feel like crap. So, very sorry, but I-I just have to calm down. Sorry Minna. Really, I am. But I can't control these things. I wrote a one-shot with Amu and ikuto to exxplain how i feel now. You should've seen me. I was bawling, and I locked myself in my room. I'm not going to school for now, and I cry myself to sleep everynight. I'm a wreck, I know. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lovely: I'm here because Koneko still doesn't feel good.  
Me: *Walks in breathing hard* Help!  
Lovely: What?  
Me: Ikutos tryin' ta kill meh!  
Ikuto: KONEKO! WHERE ARE YOU?  
Me: Crap. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! *runs away***

7: Rain

I sat there, not enjoying the weather. It was raining. I wonder what Ikuto would look like in the rain. Never mind that, Ikuto's in America (I think) anyway.

I kept walking, and stopped when I heard music. Violin. Ikuto. Ikuto's violin. Ikuto's music that he plays on the violin. where the hell am I going with this? Shut up Amu, just shuddup and walk to where the musci is bein played.

I walked-or pretty much ran- to the plac were the music was comin' from. There I saw Ikuto, playin his violin. He ended because even a bat could hear me (A/N Are bats deaf or blind?). Anyway, I ran up to him, and tackeled him. He groaned as he hit the ground. I couldn't believe it was him. I kept screaming his name over and over again. He started talking about America, and I did something he would be shocked about.

_**I KISSED him straight on the lips.**_

Well, who could blame me? I was in love with him ever since I met him. H esilenced my thinking with:

_I love you to the ends of the Earth, and if that dies, to the ends of the solar system. If that dies to the end of the galaxy. If that dies, to the end f the Universe. I Just Love You._

**the endng is a song that i am working on. It's called 'If that dies' and I only got that much.  
Ikuto: CLEAR!  
Me: Ommygod! ENOUGH! R&R BEFORE I FREAKIN' DIE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I had my crazy cousin over, and he's still asleep. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

8: Realization

Amu sat there on her bed, crying. Why? She lost the man she loved. He killed himself. She vowed to make sure that that wouldn't happen to her. The man did leave a note though.

_Dear Amu,_

_We have grown close I know. But, I have been abused too much. I'm leaving, Amu. Forever._

_Love you,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

Little did Amu know when he said forever, he meant it. She never figured it out until the day after she found the letter. Why?

_His body was on the sidewalk the next morning._

She loved him, and he decided to kill himself! What nonsense! But, it happened, and Amu can't to anything. Except,

_Kill herself._

And she did that. She got on her balconey, and said these last few words. "I Love you, Ikuto. I'm coming."

And she jumped.

**Please, R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm outa the hospital. I bet that all of you are wondering, "What happened?" You will see! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

9: park

Amu walked though the park, wondering, because it felt like something was missing. She sighed as she sat on a park bench. Her parents were out. They always go traveling with Ami. They always leave Amu alone, It's like abuse! Amu put her head back, and looked at the sky. She closed her eyes, and the first thing that popped up was Ikuto. "Huh? Ikuto never pops up."

"thinking about me Amu?" Amu almost fell off the bench when she heard that voice. But, her brain got calmer, and the gap seemed to fill up. Ikuto was missing, and he was right there.

"I-I-I-I-I-Ikuto! W-What are y-y-y-you doing h-here?"

"I can't visit my little strawberry?" Ikuto snuggled colser to Amu, while she bushed even darker. "Why are you here?"

"B-Because my parents ar o-out with Ami. I-It always h-happens, I-I'm used to i-it because-" Ikuto silenced her by placing one finger over her mouth.

"Hush, you talk to much." He said, and Amu started to think. She came to a conclusion. She was falling for Ikuto.

"So, why did you coe to the park?"

"I-I already t-t-told you, My parents are gone."

"Why do you think of me?"

"because I'm falling for you." Amu gaspd, and put a hand over her mouth. Did she just confess? Ikuto took her hand away and kissed her.

"Amu, I've been waiting forever to hear that...Aishiteru." And he kissed he again, not caring that everyone was looking.

**Okay, so I was a pitcher, and this is baseball. So, The batter swung, and e ball hit the side of my head. I was knocked out, and had to get an X-ray. i'mfine now. R&R if yu're happy that I survived!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN!

AUTHORS NOTE~

There have been too many deaths in my family. My granfather just died last night. I will not be updating for a while. First my uncle, now my Grandfather. Sad, very sad.

-Koneko-chan


	12. Chapter 10

**HEY I HAVENT UPDTAED THIS IN FUEVA! SO HERE I AM AND I DON"T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Kiss in Moonlight~

So, here I was, lying in bed, as if waited for the perverted neko to come.

Yeah, he isn't coming, by the way.

He's on a world tour with his father, I heard from Utau. Ikuto's either in France or Spain right now. Soon he'll be heading for America, and who knows how long he'll be gone.

I sighed and got up. I looked at my balconey door. I got up and walked over there. My hair flew in my face, the wind was a little strong. I imagined myself drinking milk here, and Ikuto coming to "entertain" himself.

My phone started to ring, and I went to go pick it up. it was a text, not a call. Why did I put the same tone for both?

_Hey, look out your balconey._

_I._

What the fuck.

Look out my balconey, what does that mean? But I did as I was told. I stood there, looking at my phone, and there was another text.

_Now look down._

_I._

Look down? Okay, I looked down. I was about ready to jump because I saw Ikuto there with his violin case and Yoru floating around him.

He jumped up and I hugged him. No, tackled him. "Woah, Amu-chan missed me?"

"You won."

"What?" he looked confused.

"That contest, remember? You win if you make me fall in love with you. I win if I found my true self. I never did." I said, blushing like a cherry.

Ikuto kissed me. Of course, I jumped. But then I relaxed and kissed him back.

A Few Weeks Later~

"Ikuto! Hurry up, we'll be late!" I threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged.

"What is the rush? I really don't wanna go. I never told her that I was back."

"Nice going neko. Now what are we gonna do."

"…"

"…"

"Wanna make out."

"Never answer that question again, but yes."

"I love you, Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto-_koi._

**REMEMBER MY PROFILE? WELL THERES A CONTEST THERE I WANT PEOPLE TO ENTER IT…PLEASE R&R**


	13. AGAIN? AUTHORS NOTE! GOD!

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


	14. Discontinuation Notice

I've decided to discontinue this story. I'm not that into Shugo Chara anymore and I have no intention on either coming back or even continuing this story

-Koneko


End file.
